


Rainy Day

by gallifrey_companion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one rainy August day in Avenger's Tower, Steve reflects over his relationship with Natasha Romanoff. Non-romantic Steve/Natasha friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

It was pretty much a normal day in Avenger’s Tower. Well, as normal as a tower full of superheroes could be. 

Tony and Bruce were downstairs in one of the labs, working on some project. Occasionally, you would here a minor explosion and crash in the midst of the faint rock music echoing from below. No one really knew what they did down there and they didn’t want to find out. 

Thor was out for the day, on a date with Jane Foster. They had left early in the morning, and were not expected back until after dinner. Thor had mentioned taking Jane to some beautiful garden on Asgard and the rest of the team left it at that. 

Clint Barton was climbing in and out of the air vents and the side of the tower. He was generally quiet as he shuffled through the ceiling and walls, but every now and then you’d hear a shout of surprise and then laughter as he managed to scare someone in the tower. Tony had built perches and hiding places throughout the tower that only Clint could reach when the tower was rebuilt. 

The fact that the sky was laying waste to the earth with rain didn’t seem to bother the man.

Steve sat on the large couch in the center of the main living room. He wore baggy sweatpants and a plain blue t-shirt. His bare feet were resting on the foot rest and his blue eyes were focused on the television. A large bowl of popcorn was planted in his lap. 

Tony with the help of a few others had given Steve a list of movies, music, shows and such to get caught up on. So on this rainy August day, he decided to watch a marathon of Doctor Who. Although it was a British show, both Tony and Clint agreed that it was a must see. He had to admit, it was pretty good.

Steve’s attention was drawn away as he heard the faint patter of bare feet on the wood floor behind him. He turned around to see Natasha Romanoff, the final member of his team padding towards him. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and a camisole that said something in Russian. Her fiery red hair lay around her shoulders in damp curls, so he assumed she must have just showered. 

“Hey, Tasha,” Steve greeted and turned his attention back to the large flat screen in front of him. He was the only one aloud to call her Tasha, not even Clint was granted that privilege. He didn’t know why, but he was not going to question it. He was glad to have her trust; he did not want to make her take it back. 

“Hey, Steve,” Natasha greeted softly in reply. He heard her move around the couch and a moment later she settled down next to him. 

She sat so that her feet are curled up under her and she was leaning against him. Natasha started watching with him and they sat in silence; he very aware of her next to him. He suddenly realized how comfortable she seemed around him and that she was rarely like this with the others. 

Her nimble fingers shot out and grabbed a handful of the buttery food in front of him. Steve quirked and eyebrow at her and the assassin only grinned at him before turning her attention back to the TV. 

Soon, they are both falling asleep to the familiar sounds of the tower and the dialogue of the show. By now, Steve has an arm wrapped around her shoulder and Natasha’s head is rested on his shoulder. Both of their eyes are dropping and they fight to stay awake. 

As Steve half fights the edges of sleep, he reflects on how they ended up like this. The super soldier from World War Two and the Russian assassin, curled up together on the couch watching television. 

As things go, this one isn’t so bad, Steve thought as he gazed down at the now napping redhead. She seemed so much more relaxed, much more calm and peaceful. I don’t know what I did to warrant her trust and respect, but I’m glad. 

And with that final thought, Steve finally succumbed to Morpheus’s charms. 

Two hours later

Clint and Pepper led Bruce and Tony out of the elevator and into the main gathering room of the tower. The two scientists had been hiding down there for over ten hours, and Pepper finally enlisted Clint to help her get them out of the lab. 

As the four exited the elevator, they were met with an interesting sight. 

Steve and Natasha lay wrapped around each other on the leather couch. Natasha’s head lay on Steve’s chest and she was unconsciously hugging the soldier. Steve had his arms wrapped protectively around the assassin and held her close to him. Sometime during their nap, JARVIS had muted Doctor Who.

“Is this a mirage?” Tony asked. Next to him, Clint snorted.

It truly was an odd sight to behold, that’s for sure. Natasha was a person who valued her personal space and did not care for people touching her, so it came to a huge surprise that she was letting the Captain hold her like he was. It was also a surprise that both of could let their guard down enough to fall asleep.

It showed how much they trusted each other and how comfortable they were in the tower. 

“Are they together?” Clint asked no one in particular.

“No… at least I don’t think so. If I had to guess, I’d say they had more of a brother-sister relationship, or very close friends.” Bruce offered.

“Yes, they are clearly more platonic than romantic.” Pepper added. 

Tony moved so he was standing in front of the pair and held up his phone. He snapped a few pictures of the pair on the couch, chuckling quietly. “They are never going to live this down,” Tony remarked, still laughing to himself.

“Yes, thanks for your assumption, Tony,” Steve replied quietly, opening his eyes. Pepper and Bruce looked down, realizing he had heard them talking about them. He looked down at the sleeping spy in his arms before closing his eyes again and laying his head down on the back of the couch. All too soon, he was asleep again. 

Pepper, ever the mother hen of the Avengers, moved forward and covered the pair in a soft blanket. 

“Should I post these on the SHEILD site?” Tony asked Clint quietly, but Pepper and Bruce heard him.

“Tony!” 

“What?”


End file.
